


The Corduroy Roadtrip Funding Program

by Salacious_Sovereign



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: Wendy's run out of money to continue on her travel around the U.S., what's a single, attractive, 15 year old girl to do for money!Well, Wendy can definitely think of a few fun ones...
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Corduroy Roadtrip Funding Program

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.
> 
> Hey guys, Salacious Sovereign here! Again with another oneshot. This time starring Wendy Corduroy, the first non-loli I've written about!
> 
> Stick around to look at some notes at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wendy Corduroy stands at the edge of a long strip of road in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but grass and hills as far as the eye can see. Clothed in nothing but a pair of brown boots, some denim pants cut short enough that the pockets hang further than the legs, a green plaid shirt, cut and tied to just barely cover her ample chest, and her ever-present Ushanka hat. Presently, she was standing, hands on her hips, on the lookout for a car of any sort.

See, Wendy had recently gotten a case of wanderlust; she wanted to see the country, get out of this little mountain town and experience life on a bigger scale! So, she scrounged her savings from her job at the Mystery Shack, told her family what she was doing, and caught a bus towards the nearest town. And for a while, that's how it was. She would got to a town, stay for a couple of days to see the sights and experience the area, then catch another bus and repeat the process. But a couple of weeks in, Wendy ran out of money, and her primary skill set of lumber-jacking wasn't exactly applicable in larger towns or really any cities, and needed to find a way to make ends meet. So, she turned to the one thing she knew she could consistently provide: her toned teenage body.

The first time she'd offered to suck a guy off for some spare money, it was as if a whole new world of pleasure had opened up to her. She'd learned she loved cocks, she loved cum, and she loved getting fucked. From gangbangs in the alleyway, to a quick blowjob in a bathroom stall, to letting someone finger her in a club, she'd experienced and done more sexual activity in the last month she'd been gone from Gravity Falls than she'd ever thought she ever would.

And here was another opportunity, as she saw a large diesel truck making it's way down the road. Sticking her thumb in the air, she signaled the driver to stop, and it did so, the gargantuan vehicle slowing down a bit away from her. She walked around to the driver's window, spotting a rough, large man with brown hair and a thick beard in the seat.

"Hey missy, this is quite the place to be hitchhiking! Nothing around here for a girl your age!" he yelled down.

"I know! This was just a stop on the road, y'know! Last guy that I was riding with just kinda dropped me off here! Can you give me a lift, either to the next town or rest stop! I'm willing to make it worth the gas!" said Wendy, finishing her sentence by grabbing her crop-top and roughly opening the front, baring her nice breasts for the man.

"Hey, I like your offer little lady, climb on in!" he said, pointing back with a thick, muscled arm towards the truck.

So she did just that, walking around and climbing in the passenger side door, scooching to the seat next to the man. Getting a good look at him, she saw that he was massive. Easily over six feet tall, and built like a rock, with wide thick muscles all over him. Turning her head to face him, she began chatting up him up."So dude, whatcha hauling in this thing anyways?"

"Oh, just a bunch of food for a Walmart. Nothing in particular, all kept cool by a refrigerated cargo hold."

"Oh sweet then. Hey, I wanted to check, when did you want your payment?" Wendy said with a leer on her face.

"To be honest, probably better to do it here on this empty road rather than risk being chewed out at for having sex at the location. I'd say we can start by you just getting to work down there while I drive, alright?" he said, unfastening his jeans with one hand and fishing out his cock.

"Sure dude, I could go for some farm fresh cum" Wendy said with a wink, and proceeded to bend over towards his lap. This was always one of her favorite parts, just tasting each man's dick. It was always a bit different every time, with each man having different living habits. With this one, she could tell it'd probably been a while in a hot truck without a shower, so the musk was pretty damn strong. Pressing her nostrils directly against the shaft, she took a deep inhale, sampling the man's musk, and found herself wanting more of it. "God, just the smell is getting me super hot!" she thought to herself.

Without further delay, she moved up towards his head and began a couple of slow licks up and down the sides, almost treating his sweat-drenched rod like her favorite popsicle. After a couple of rounds up and down, she moved all the way to the top and popped the head in her mouth, and when her lips had fully encased the helmet, she swirled her tongue around vigorously, making sure to get the entire tip.

She heard him grunt out loud, and knew she was doing well. With a small smirk, she continued licking for a couple more rotations, then stilled her tongue and made her way down the shaft. Wendy went slowly, every inch or so taking a quick stop to move back up towards the top, licking and sucking harder along the way, and then moving back down towards where she stopped. Slowly but surely she took more and more of his rod down her throat, this last month of almost constant practice having deadened her gag reflex thoroughly, allowing her to sheath it with no issues.

After a couple of minutes of this treatment, her nose pressed against the base of his cock, where it met his hips, and she let it sit, just enjoying the intoxicating combination of the pressure in her throat, the taste of sweat and penis, and the strongest source of unwashed dick musk. She relished in this, the depravity of just going to town on a dick. The smell and taste of a penis never failed to get her completely hot and horny. Hell, she'd even come a few times just from sucking some dick!

Though her gag reflex had been soundly crushed, she still needed to breath, and so before her eyes started watering, decided to start sliding her head back up the dick, making sure to swallow a couple of times to really make this guy's day. She hit the tip and sucked as hard as she can while simultaneously pulling her head off, finally dislodging herself with a loud *POP.

She looked up at the driver's face as she panted lightly, relishing the look of pleasure she was causing him. Deciding to make this more interesting for him, she said "Hold on just a second dude", and sat back up, making to remove her crop top entirely, letting her boobs hang free in the truck. Making to throw them to the other side of the truck, she quickly formed a sexy idea, and instead scootched her way back towards the window.

The driver, perplexed by her sudden movement away, watched as she toplessly rolled down the passenger window. She held the crop top out of the window in a tight grip, and turned herself to face him. With a sly grin, she let go, letting her shirt fly down the road, never to be found again.

He gaped at her for several seconds, the sheer audacity and depravity of this girl shocking him. Shock quickly gave way to delight, and he began to laugh heavily, pounding on the dashboard with one hand as he reveled in delight. After a good half minute of this, he looked over to see she had joined him back on his side of the truck, and said "Girlie, you just might be the sexiest little minx I've ever had the pleasure of driving!"

"I know dude" was all she said, before turning her eyes downward and lunging for his cock. She took it in her mouth, immediately sliding down as deep as she could go, until she was once more touching her nose with his hips. She held the position for a bit, lightly licking her tongue around what she could reach, before swiftly pulling all the way back to the top, and then rocketing all the way down to the base, no hesitation or stuttering the whole way.

She kept going like this for a while, bobbing up and down the entirety of his cock rapidly, her face getting messy with spit and precum, and her ample breasts bouncing around from the speed and force of her movements. She cupped a hand around his balls, stroking and lightly squeezing them as she worked the shaft with all her might and skill brought on by a month of throwing herself full force into sluttery.

Getting a bit too hot to ignore, she used her other hand to pull her shorts down until they stopped at the top of her boots, and jammed three fingers into her pussy. She moaned around the shaft as she pumped them in and out of her soaking cunt, pulling double duty in pleasuring herself and the man.

Eventually, she felt his balls tighten, and a massive hand on the back of her head force her down, as cum rocketed out of the penis to the back of her throat. She swallowed burst after burst of semen as it traveled up the driver's thick shaft, moaning as hard as she could as she came, her pussy clamping down around her fingers at the sensation of all that hot cum blasting down her throat.

Finally, the driver stopped cumming, and he lifted his hand off of her head, panting lightly as he recovered from the orgasm he just had. He looked down at the girl who's mouth he was presently speared in, and after a couple of moments, saw her deeply inhale, shudder, and very slowly extricate herself from his cock. Once she was fully off, some cum dripped from her bottom jaw and splattered on her chest. She felt this, then closed her mouth and swallowed, releasing a soft moan afterwards as the sperm went to join the rest sitting in her stomach.

Wendy sat up in the seat for a second, breathing heavily to recover from her time spent sucking down cum. "I feel like I just drank a whole gallon there, dude!" she said, a sly smile on her face. She then saw the driver move out of the corner of her eye and upon seeing him begin to put his cock away, said "Wait, don't put that away yet, I wanna do something fun when you can use it again." The driver looked at her in bewilderment, and then gave a soft chuckle as he complied, curious as to what the girl would have in mind.

Wendy bent down, pulling her way-too-short-shorts down over her boots, and then clutched them in her hand. She made some more small talk with the driver for a while, as well as gripping his dick with her off hand, lightly tugging and stroking it as they discussed simple things about their lives. After a while, she saw that he was getting hard again, most likely from the sight of an almost naked and semen-splattered teen sitting next to him, and began to lay out her idea.

"Alright dude" she began, bringing her shorts to her chest level, and getting the driver's attention, "I'm gonna jack you off for a bit, and you gotta let me know when you cum, because I wanna put these shorts over your dick and have you cum in them." The driver could do nothing but stare, the sheer depravity of this girl never ceasing to amaze him. Seeing him nod, she grinned widely, jerking his cock faster in anticipation.

After a while of pumping, he softly got out "G-Get ready." She nodded to herself and placed the short-shorts above his cock, and pumped even faster. It didn't take too long until he came, and upon seeing that first spurt hit the bottom of the denim, she quickly wrapped them around his dick, and moved them around, making sure to cover as much of the inside as possible with his ejaculate.

After a good couple moments, the driver finally relaxed, and she took the coated shorts off of him, neatly placing them on the side of the seat away from the man, and moved down to his cock once more, this time taking the time to smear her face with the cum left over, cleaning what she couldn't easily wrap on her face with quick licks of her tongue, gathering those up and swallowing.

She sat back up and began reaching for her shorts, when she thought of something, and then said "Hold on dude, before I put those on, just let me get something." With that, she laid down on the seat, making sure not to get cum anywhere, with her ass facing the driver. Perplexed at her words, he looked up and down at the cum-coated teen, confirming that she had nothing else other than her clothes. "What are-" he started, before she began to lightly grunt.

He watched as she clenched her fists and grunted and tensed up, and he watched on, curious about her behavior. He was finally about to say something when he saw it. Her asshole, pointed directly at him along with her soaked pussy, was opening up, and he saw a glint of metal. He stared, transfixed, as a cylinder of metal, thicker than even his cock was, slowly found it's way out of her puckered anus, forcing her rear exit to open wide in order to do so. Wendy grunted and moaned on the seat, as she forced the object out of her ass without use of her hands.

As more and more of the object came out, he made a guess that it was probably a really big dildo the young sex maniac had forced inside herself earlier. He had his suspicion tested, as her asshole started to close up somewhat around something black, that didn't look like any dick head he knew of. Wendy stopped, un-tensing herself, and breathing heavily on the seat, then tried again, grunting some more as she tried to force the rest out with just her rectal muscles, but alas, there was little to no purchase for her to do so, and the rim of her asshole had closed around a ridge, unable to move forward.

As she lay heavily on the seat, her eyes suddenly widen as she felt the cylinder pull out of her, eliciting a long moan and a small spray of juices from her closed pussy. She looked back over her shoulder to see the driver holding her thermos by the bottom, still pointed towards her anus, and shining with the sweat her efforts had produced.

"Thanks for the assist dude" she panted out as she sat up, grabbing the thermos away from him, twisting off the top, and taking a deep swig of the contents. "Can I have some of that girlie? I'm pretty beat from cumming so much so soon, could use some re-hydration."

Wendy held a hand up in the universal 'Wait one moment' gesture to finish her drink, and lowered it, a bit of a familiar white, thick liquid coating the bottom of her lip. "I don't think you'd like it dude, you gave me all of yours earlier after all." she said.

The driver thought for a second, and, coming to the conclusion of what she meant, said "Girl, you're just a sex maniac, aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am!" Wendy said, and made to grab her semen-soaked shorts, and slipped them over her boots, up her legs, and coming to rest against her crotch, soaking her hips, ass, and already moist pussy in a layer of fresh, hot cum.

Wendy leaned back in her seat, and upon seeing a rest stop up head, decided to look down and take stock. She was now shirtless, sperm splattered on her face, chest, and soaking into her shorts. She had a load of semen sitting in her belly, and a thermos full of more.

She decided, lifting her thermos to her lips to take another swig of delicious, tasty cum, that she might have to get a refill up ahead.

Life was good on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I debated whether or not to make this another occasional series, of Wendy on her cock-crazy run across America, using nothing but her body and lust to pay for her journey. I decide not right now, but I might revisit the idea later on.
> 
> For now, my next few writing endeavors are gonna be all updates. First, a couple of more chapters to Training Lincoln, to hopefully get to where the slippery slope starts.
> 
> Then, to France's Sexcapades, to have another Miraculous girl submit to her normal, everyday cock.
> 
> And finally, to Hogwarts, to see the next girl volunteered to earn some extra credit from their noble professor.
> 
> After that, well, we'll have to see!
> 
> Note: I don't have a set time for when I plan to write these out, but I hope to do them sooner than later.
> 
> Also note: I might begin to take writing commissions, and if there's any interest, feel free to comment regarding it, and I'll get back to you promptly.


End file.
